Blood Sweat and Tears
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: UPDATE EXTENDED VERSION! (28 Januari 2017) Chapter 3 : STIGMA (END). Hanya sebuah fiksi yang terinspirasi dari MV BTS yang berjudul BLOOD SWEAT and TEARS. Untuk chapter pertama: Taehyung's centric. Pairing: Possibly Kookmin and Yoonmin, Taejin and Namjin. And also our precious Hoseok. It's about Devilangel and its thingy. Fantasy and Romance. It's Bangtan boys fanfiction. BOYSLOVE.
1. Chapter 1

_Kita hanya mempercayai apa yang ingin kita percayai._

 _Kita hanya melihat apa yang ingin kita lihat._

 _Kita hanya mendengar apa yang ingin kita dengar._

 _Kita hanya mau tahu apa yang ingin kita ketahui._

 _Selebihnya, semua adalah keterpaksaan semata._

_Kim Taehyung_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blood Sweat and Tears**

 **Title:**

Blood Sweat and Tears

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

All BTS Member

 **Genre:**

Fantasy and Romance

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T) for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

* * *

 **HEADNOTE:**

 **Do not take it so seriously 'cause it's just a fiction**.

Semua yang ada di dalam fiksi ini murni fiktif dan imajinasi yang dicampur beberapa istilah umum yang biasa dipakai.

Tidak ada tujuan _blasphemy_ atau penghinaan terhadap agama mana pun dalam fiksi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **BEGIN**

 **.**

Jauh pada masa sebelum manusia diciptakan, penduduk surga hanya terdiri dari para malaikat.

Mereka yang berparas luar biasa indah. Perlambang kesempurnaan dari sebuah estetika.

Seluruh tubuh, kulit, dan wajah mereka bersinar laiknya radiasi sang mentari.

Sayap mereka terbentang dari ujung barat hingga timur cakrawala.

Berwarna seputih mutiara dan selembut helaian sutra.

Para malaikat suci memiliki manik secemerlang berlian bening.

Obsidiannya gelap, sepekat langit malam yang begitu kelam.

Warna mata mereka akan tetap gelap selama kemurnian jiwa mereka tetap terjaga.

Apabila setitik dosa menodai kemurnian jiwa sang malaikat, iris kelam mereka lama-kelamaan akan memudar.

Memudar hingga kehilangan kilau cahayanya.

Menyisakan sekumpulan kilatan dosa-dosa yang terakumulasi.

Membuat biner mereka berubah warna menjadi selain hitam.

Cokelat keemasan, merah scarlet, hijau anggur, biru langit, maupun abu terang.

Apabila seorang malaikat kehilangan kemurnian mereka secara keseluruhan.

Warna iris mereka tidak lagi hitam dan tidak akan pernah kembali hitam.

Pudar dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

Hingga dunia ini mendekati akhir riwayatnya.

.

.

Surga memiliki tujuh tingkatan.

Para malaikat menempati tingkatan yang keenam.

Mereka semua penasaran, untuk siapakah surga tertinggi ditujukan?

Firdaus, naungan terindah nan paling membahagiakan.

Surga ketujuh, surga tertinggi, dan surga terbaik.

Pertanyaan para malaikat ini terjawab ketika Tuhan menciptakan Adam.

.

.

Kim Taehyung dan Hong Jisoo.

Adalah malaikat spesial yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

Keduanya diciptakan pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Hong Jisoo atau Gabriel adalah malaikat yang diciptakan dari cahaya.

Tuhan menciptakan Gabriel dengan tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan Kim Taehyung atau Azazel adalah malaikat yang diciptakan dari api.

Tuhan menciptakan Azazel dengan tangan kirinya.

Dua malaikat tertinggi sekaligus pemimpin para malaikat dari jenisnya masing-masing.

.

.

Hong Jisoo dan Kim Taehyung memiliki malaikat pendamping yang jumlahnya tak terhingga karena saking banyaknya.

Keduanya pun memiliki sejumlah malaikat _pendamping utama_ yang menyertai mereka.

Hong Jisoo beserta kedua belas malaikat pengiringnya menghuni bagian sayap kanan surga.

Kim Taehyung bersama keenam malaikat pendampingnya mendiami bagian sayap kiri surga.

Hong Jisoo dengan saudara-saudaranya dan Kim Taehyung dengan saudara-saudaranya.

Kedua kubu malaikat ini hidup berdampingan dengan aman dan saling mengasihi satu sama lainnya.

.

.

* * *

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

Malaikat serafi yang tinggal di sayap kiri surga keenam.

Mendiami sebuah bangunan megah berbentuk heksagonal.

Sosok pemimpin bagi keenam malaikat pendampingnya.

Taehyung menempati sebuah gedung yang berada tepat di tengah bangunan heksagonal tersebut.

Simbol dari kepiawaian dan kepemimpinannya di antara keenam paviliun yang mengelilinginya.

Tujuannya agar ia dapat senantiasa memantau keenam saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Tanpa harus menggerakkan sayapnya untuk terbang dan menyambangi mereka.

.

Kim Taehyung dan keenam saudaranya merupakan malaikat yang begitu disegani dan dihormati oleh malaikat-malaikat yang lain.

Termasuk oleh para malaikat rombongan sayap kanan di bawah kepemimpinan Hong Jisoo.

Tujuh malaikat terbaik, begitu para malaikat di surga memberi keenamnya julukan.

Yang mana setiap malaikat merupakan perwakilan dari simbol kebajikan yang berbeda-beda.

Kim Taehyung dengan simbol kerendahan hatinya (Humilitas).

Kim Seokjin dengan simbol kebaikan hatinya (Humanitas).

Min Yoongi dengan simbol kesabarannya (Patentia).

Jung Hoseok dengan simbol penguasaan dirinya (Temperantia).

Kim Namjoon dengan simbol ketekunannya (Industria).

Park Jimin dengan simbol cinta kasihnya (Caritas).

Dan terakhir yang termuda,

Jeon Jungkook dengan simbol kemurniannya (Castitas).

.

.

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

Malaikat yang merupakan perwujudan dari manifestasi kebaikan hati (Humanitas).

Senyuman senantiasa menghiasi wajah tampannya setiap waktu.

Sosok yang begitu ramah dan baik hati kepada seluruh malaikat.

Seluruh malaikat di surga begitu menghormatinya meskipun dia bukan pemimpin malaikat.

Seokjin juga merupakan malaikat kesayangan Taehyung selain Hoseok.

Ketika perjamuan makan malam, posisinya akan berada di sisi kanan Taehyung.

Di ujung terdekat dengan kursi sang pemimpin dan berhadapan dengan Jimin.

Namun demikian, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Seokjin.

Ini tentang pemimpin kelompoknya sendiri.

Kim Taehyung.

" _Aku memiliki ketampanan, kemurnian hati, dan kebajikan-kebajikan yang kualifikasinya sama dengan seorang Kim Taehyung. Tapi mengapa dia yang dijadikan pemimpin? Bukankah aku lebih berhak. Aku lebih tua darinya, benar?"_

.

.

 **MIN YOONGI**

Malaikat yang merupakan simbolisasi dari sebuah kesabaran (Patentia).

Sosok yang begitu tenang dan tidak pernah terbakar amarah sedikit pun.

Senyumannya begitu menyejukkan.

Aura segar pun menguar dari dari wajah putihnya yang bersinar terang.

Yoongi merupakan malaikat yang paling dihormati oleh Taehyung selain Gabriel.

Ketika perjamuan makan malam, posisinya akan berada di sisi kiri Taehyung.

Di antara Hoseok dan Jimin dan berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

Namun demikian, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Yoongi.

Ini adalah perkara tentang malaikat sejawatnya.

Kim Namjoon.

" _Namjoon selalu mampu mengekspresikan seluruh emosinya. Sedangkan aku harus menahan seluruh perasaan yang ada dalam hatiku. Aku sungguh ingin bertukar posisi dengannya. Aku bosan dengan kehambaran yang mewarnai hidupku selama ini."_

.

.

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

Malaikat yang merupakan perlambang dari sebuah penguasaan diri (Temperantia).

Sosok yang selalu ceria dan tidak pernah berlebihan dalam perihal makan-minum.

Memiliki aura positif yang menyebarkan percikan kebahagiaan bagi sekelilingnya.

Hoseok merupakan malaikat yang begitu menjaga porsi pemenuhan kebutuhannya.

Tak memiliki nafsu berlebihan terhadap hidangan surga yang terkenal akan kelezatannya.

Hoseok hanya menyantap buah suci (persik) dan air suci sepanjang penciptaannya.

Ketika perjamuan makan malam, posisinya akan berada di sisi kiri Taehyung.

Di ujung terjauh meja makan dan berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

Namun demikian, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Hoseok.

Ini adalah pasal mengenai saudara sesama malaikatnya.

Kim Seokjin.

" _Aku selalu menjaga porsi makan dan minumku. Aku heran dengan Seokjin, dia bisa makan dan minum apa saja tanpa merasa berdosa. Seorang pemuja kelezatan dan cita rasa. Memangnya apa enaknya makanan dan minuman itu, sebenarnya?"_

.

.

 **KIM NAMJOON**

Malaikat dengan kualitas kebajikan yang disimbolkan dengan ketekunan (Industria).

Sosok yang paling tekun dan haus akan ilmu pengetahuan di antara malaikat yang lain.

Sebagian besar paviliunnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis buku pengetahuan.

Merupakan malaikat paling cerdas dan paling berwawasan di antara seluruh malaikat yang ada di surga.

Namjoon mencintai buku dan Namjoon mencintai ilmu pengetahuan.

Hari-harinya selalu dipenuhi kesibukan melahap koleksi bukunya yang tak terhingga jumlahnya.

Ketika perjamuan makan malam, posisinya akan berada di sisi kanan Taehyung.

Di antara Seokjin dan Jungkook, berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Namun demikian, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Namjoon.

Tentang seorang malaikat pendamping.

Min Yoongi.

" _Aku lelah dengan semua ketekunan yang kulakukan selama ini. Aku selalu belajar dan berlatih hal baru setiap harinya. Aku ingin rehat dan butuh istirahat. Menyaksikan Yoongi yang dipenuhi waktu luang membuatku semakin frustrasi sejujurnya. Hidupnya tampak begitu santai tanpa beban mendera. Tidak sepertiku."_

.

.

 **PARK JIMIN**

Perlambangan dari sebuah manifestasi kebajikan bernama cinta kasih (Carita).

Sosok malaikat penyayang yang begitu tulus mencintai keenam saudara sejawatnya beserta seluruh malaikat penghuni surga tanpa terkecuali.

Memiliki senyuman yang mampu membuat malaikat lain kehilangan napas seketika.

Diberkahi keindahan paras yang begitu manis dengan pipi selembut mochi.

Senantiasa mendamba kedamaian dan keselerasan di antara keenam saudaranya yang lain.

Ketika perjamuan makan malam, posisinya berada di sisi kiri Taehyung.

Di sisi terdekat dengan sang pemimpin dan berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

Namun demikian, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Jimin

Hanya sebuah pasal mengenai sosok malaikat termuda.

Jeon Jungkook.

" _Seluruh malaikat menyukai dan menyayangiku kecuali satu malaikat. Jeon Jungkook. Dia selalu menghindari dan menjauhi pada setiap kesempatan. Tapi aku takkan pernah berhenti sampai seluruh malaikat di surga memberikan cinta kasihnya padaku. Termasuk cinta sang malaikat termuda. Aku akan mendapatkan cintanya, bagaimanapun caranya."_

.

.

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

Sebuah simbolisasi perwujudan kebajikan berupa sebuah kemurnian (Castitas).

Malaikat termuda yang menghuni sayap kiri surga sekaligus yang termurni dan tak ternoda.

Kesucian dan kermurnian jiwa adalah prioritasnya yang begitu ia jaga sebagai malaikat.

Menjauhi hawa nafsu yang berkaitan dengan hasrat seksual dan berahi.

Mengenakan pakaian yang paling tertutup di antara malaikat yang lain.

Tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kulit maupun anggota tubuh selain wajah, leher, telapak tangan dan telapak kakinya.

Bukan karena parasnya memiliki ketidaksempurnaan.

Dari segi ketampanan, dia merupakan salah satu yang tertampan dengan tubuh atletis yang begitu sempurna.

Jungkook juga tak pernah mau bergabung ketika keenam saudaranya tengah asyik bercengkerama di telaga suci Arkadia, salah satu taman surga.

Perilakunya ini bukan tanpa alasan.

Ini tentang sosok malaikat cantik yang kerapkali mengganggu ketenangan jiwanya.

Park Jimin.

" _Bukan maksudku untuk menghindari dan menjauhi Jimin. Aku hanya tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya. Aku tidak membencinya. Hanya saja—biarkan Taehyung saja yang memberitahukan alasannya pada kalian nanti."_

.

.

* * *

Satu hal yang membedakan Taehyung dari keenam malaikat pendampingnya.

Ia tidak memiliki ganjalan dalam jiwa perihal karakteristik malaikat yang lain.

Hanya satu yang mampu melakukannya.

Sosok bukan malaikat yang baru saja diciptakan Tuhan.

Makhluk yang tercipta dari esensi yang menurutnya hina pun tak berharga.

Sebuah lumpur hitam pekat yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa.

Sosok yang tidak lebih tampan dan tidak lebih baik dari dirinya, _menurutnya._

Seorang manusia yang bernama Adam.

Makhluk baru yang dipersiapkan Tuhan untuk menghuni surga ketujuh.

Surga tertinggi yang bahkan tidak diperuntukkan untuk para malaikat.

.

.

Api—pada dasarnya berwarna merah.

Kemudian merah pun berubah jadi biru jika dipanaskan lagi.

Selanjutnya biru akan menjadi putih ketika diberi kalor lebih tinggi.

Dari api putih inilah malaikat seperti Taehyung diciptakan.

Putih yang melambangkan kesucian dan kemurnian.

Warna kapital para malaikat.

Namun warna putih tidak berhenti sampai di sini.

Jika si putih dipanaskan lagi hingga mencapai limit terpanasnya.

Putih pun akan berubah menjadi hitam dan sangat panas.

Sama halnya dengan jiwa yang bersih.

Jika kau tak puas dengan ketentuan Tuhan dan terlalu memaksakan egomu.

Kerendahan hati pun dapat berubah menjadi sebuah arogansi mutlak yang tak terperi.

Dan Kim Taehyung telah membuktikannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung memiliki kemampuan menggandakan dirinya menjadi tujuh.

Yang biasanya ia lakukannya untuk mengunjungi keenam saudaranya di paviliunnya masing-masing.

Sementara tubuh aslinya berdiam diri di paviliun pribadinya, keenam tubuh bayangannya akan berkeliling dan berkunjung ke paviliun keenam malaikat pendampingnya.

Sekadar bertanya kabar, berbincang, maupun berdiskusi untuk menemukan sebuah solusi.

Dengan begini, Taehyung si pemimpin malaikat sayap kiri pun mampu menggenggam seluruh informasi dari keenam pengiringnya tersebut.

Ia menyimpan segala hal tentang enam malaikat yang menghuni sayap kiri surga.

Termasuk rahasia terbesar mereka, kelemahan mereka, dan dosa tersembunyi mereka.

Semuanya tidak lepas dari pengetahuan Taehyung.

Tidak terkecuali satu pun dari mereka.

Termasuk Kim Seokjin, malaikat yang dikenal paling tertutup dan penuh misteri dibandingkan kelima saudaranya yang lain.

.

Sementara Taehyung tidak termasuk.

Sebagai pemimpin para malaikat Taehyung senantiasa menjaga agar dirinya tampil tanpa kekurangan suatu apa pun.

Taehyung hanya menunjukkan apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan sebaik menyembunyikan apa yang perlu ia sembunyikan.

Tidak terlalu terbuka namun juga tidak tertutup.

Semuanya berada dalam porsi dan takaran yang pas luar dalam.

Sebuah rahasia yang hanya dipahaminya selaku pemimpin malaikat sayap kiri.

Ia tahu persis bahwa bahan penciptaannya berbeda dengan Jisoo selaku pemimpin malaikat sayap kanan.

Para malaikat sayap kanan adalah makhluk sempurna yang tidak memiliki setitik kesempatan pun yang berpotensi menghasilkan dosa.

Berbeda dari dirinya selaku malaikat sayap kiri yang tercipta dari pijaran api putih.

Api putih dan cahaya murni.

Dua hal yang tampak sama namun jauh berbeda dalam realitas.

Api menghasilkan emisi sementara cahaya tidak.

Api putih dipanaskan akan menghitam sementara cahaya tidak.

Api menghasilkan asap, arang, dan abu sementara cahaya tidak.

Taehyung tahu persis bahwa malaikat sayap kiri seperti dirinya memiliki antimateri, antitesis, kontradiksi, oposisi atau apa pun namanya terhadap materi yang menjadi esensi terdalam pengejawantahan dirinya bersama enam malaikat pendamping utamanya.

Ini tentang dosa-dosa yang berpotensi mereka lakukan di masa depan.

Jika tujuh kebajikan adalah materinya—maka tujuh dosa yang mematikan adalah antimaterinya.

* * *

.

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

Begitulah sebutan umumnya.

 **Satu,** kesombongan/kecongkakan (Pride-Superbia)—Kim Taehyung.

 **Dua,** iri hati/kecemburuan (Envy-Invidia)—Kim Seokjin.

 **Tiga,** kemarahan/kemurkaan (Wrath-Ira)—Min Yoongi.

 **Empat,** kerakusan terhadap makanan-minuman (Gluttony-Gula)—Jung Hoseok.

 **Lima,** kemalasan/kejemuan (Sloth-Acedia)—Kim Namjoon.

 **Enam,** ketamakan/keserakahan (Greed-Avarice)—Park Jimin.

 **Tujuh,** hawa nafsu/hasrat seksual (Lust-Luxuria)—Jeon Jungkook.

.

Ketujuh kriteria di atas adalah antimateri dari tujuh kebajikan yang dimiliki oleh keenam malaikat yang berada di bawah pengawasan Kim Taehyung.

Termasuk dirinya sendiri tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

"Keenam saudaraku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa pelabelan yang menyertai jiwa suci mereka pada hakikatnya adalah kelemahan mereka sendiri."

"Jeon Jungkook si jiwa suci yang paling murni pada dasarnya memiliki hasrat terpendam yang tak pernah terluapkan selama penciptaannya."

"Hingga pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah terhadap batasan dirinya sendiri dan semuanya akan meledak berantakan hingga tak bersisa setitik kemurnian pun dalam jiwanya."

"Park Jimin si pemilik jiwa yang penuh dengan cinta kasih pun tak ada beda. Semua malaikat menyukai dirinya tanpa terkecuali. Namun semuanya tak akan pernah cukup baginya."

"Tak akan pernah cukup sampai malaikat termuda kami juga mencintainya. Ya, Jungkook selama ini selalu menghindari Jimin pada setiap kesempatan. Bahkan ia mengambil tempat duduk terjauh dari lokasi Jimin duduk di perjamuan makan malam."

"Jimin hanya tak pernah tahu bahwa perasaan Jungkook terhadapnya lebih dari sekadar rasa cinta kasih yang murni antara dua saudara."

"Jimin hanya tak pernah mengerti bahwa seluruh perlakuan dingin Jungkook terhadapnya adalah sebuah pengingkaran."

"Karena Jeon Jungkook paham benar bahwa—jiwa murninya seolah ingin meloncat keluar dari bejananya tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Park Jimin."

.

.

.

* * *

"Taehyung! Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kaukatakan tadi dalam forum? Tuhan murka padamu, Tae."

"Aku sadar! Sadar sepenuhnya, Jisoo-ya! Lagi pula kenapa aku harus bersujud dan merendahkan diriku di hadapan makhluk kemarin sore yang bahkan bahan penciptaannya tidak lebih baik dari diriku!"

"Taehyung-ah, tidak seharusnya kau berlaku seperti itu. Kau tahu benar bahwa Tuhan Maha Mengetahui apa yang para makhluk-Nya seperti kita tidak ketahui, benar?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Sampai kapan pun aku takkan pernah sudi untuk bersujud di hadapan mahkluk baru itu, Jisoo-ya!"

"Astaga Taehyung! Apa yang telah merasukimu? Sadarlah kau ini seorang malaikat! Pemimpin rombongan malaikat sayap kiri."

"Apa yang telah merasukiku? Apa memangnya?! Aku yang merasuki diriku sendiri, Jisoo-ya! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi akan statusku saat ini."

"Tenanglah Tae. Jernihkan jiwa dan pikiranmu. Jangan biarkan kesombongan dan iri hati menguasai hatimu. Kau tahu, kau tak seperti Taehyung yang kukenal. Taehyung yang kukenal adalah malaikat paling rendah hati yang ada di seluruh penjuru surga."

"Jisoo-ya, berpikirlah baik-baik. Surga ketujuh diciptakan khusus untuk Adam, si makhluk baru bernama manusia itu. Bukan kita! Bukankah kita telah diciptakan jutaan tahun sebelumnya? Lalu mengapa Tuhan malah memberikan surga tertinggi kepada makhluk yang tercipta dari lumpur yang hina sepertinya?"

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Taehyung-ah. Aku harap kau memikirkan keputusanmu lagi dan segera bertaubat agar kau diampuni Tuhan. Masih ada waktu malam ini sebelum semuanya terlambat sehingga kau takkan diturunkan ke dunia pun tidak kehilangan status kepemimpinanmu di surga."

"Kau memang takkan pernah bisa mengerti, Jisoo-ya. Kau murni diciptakan dari cahaya tanpa emisi. Kau mampu membakar dan memusnahkan sebuah materi tanpa menghasilkan asap, abu, arang, maupun sisa pembakaran apa pun. Kau sempurna dengan segala atribut kebajikanmu. Kau bahkan tak memiliki potensi untuk melakukan dosa."

"Taehyung-ah, kau jangan salah paham. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan? Sejak awal, bahan penciptaan kita memang sudah berbeda Jisoo-ya. Aku berasal dari api. Kau tahu api? Spektrum berwarna merah, biru, putih, dan hitam sesuai dengan kadar panasnya! Dan kurasa sekarang seluruh inti tubuhku telah menghitam seluruhnya hingga tak tersisa cahaya putih setitik pun! Sudah terlambat, aku telah memilih takdirku yang seperti ini. Aku takkan menyesalinya."

"Taehyung-ah, kau masih punya waktu semalam sampai esok pagi untuk merenung dan memikirkan ulang keputusanmu. Kau bisa memohon ampun pada Tuhan dan bersujud sejenak pada Adam lalu semuanya selesai."

"Hahaha! Sampai seluruh alam semesta berakhir pun aku takkan pernah sudi untuk bersujud pada Adam! Meskipun itu artinya aku harus kehilangan statusku sebagai pemimpin malaikat dan harus kehilangan sayapku lalu jatuh ke dunia yang fana!"

"Kim Taehyung! Sadarlah! Kau telah melakukan dosa terbesar! Sebuah arogansi yang begitu Tuhan benci. Dan Tuhan takkan mengampunimu selamanya!"

"Hmm, aku takkan berdebat lagi denganmu. Kalau begitu—selamat tinggal Hong Jisoo..."

Sejak saat itu, jabatan pemimpin para malaikat berada sepenuhnya pada sosok tunggal bernama Hong Jisoo atau yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Gabriel.

Satu hal yang Taehyung ikrarkan sebagai sumpah pada Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri.

Bahwa dia takkan pernah berhenti untuk menyesatkan anak cucu adam hingga hari kiamat nanti.

Menyeret sekumpulan hingga sebagian besar dari mereka untuk menemaninya menghuni neraka yang amat panas beserta kobaran api hitam yang begitu pekat.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung tidak rela mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia merupakan satu-satunya malaikat yang turun ke dunia.

Ia akan merasa kesepian apabila jatuh ke dunia sendirian.

Untuk itu ia akan mengajak keenam saudaranya—lebih tepatnya menipu mereka semua.

Sebagai mantan malaikat tertinggi, tentu saja ia tahu seluk-beluk surga dan isinya.

Kecuali surga ketujuh atau sang Firdaus.

Ia bahkan tak kuasa untuk menjejakkan kakinya di sana.

Firdaus _masih_ disegel bagi para malaikat sebelum sepasang manusia menempatinya.

Surga di mana Adam dan Eve bernaung dan bertempat tinggal dengan penuh kesenangan dan kebahagiaan.

Namun Taehyung mengetahui satu hal.

Sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Jisoo selaku pemimpin para malaikat.

Bahwa di salah satu taman Firdaus itu terdapat sebuah pohon terlarang.

Pohon terlarang dengan buah yang juga terlarang bagi siapa pun untuk memakannya.

Apa alasan buah tersebut terlarang bagi seluruh penduduk surga, hanya Tuhan Yang Maha Mengetahui.

Buah berwarna merah hati pekat sebesar kepalan tangan.

APEL

Buah terkutuk yang dapat menyebabkan siapa saja penduduk surga yang memakannya akan terkena kutukan berupa 'diturunkan ke dunia'.

Selama ini itu masih sekadar isu karena belum pernah ada malaikat yang mencoba melanggar perintah Tuhan.

Dan Taehyung tahu bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah menyalahi janji-Nya.

Kutukan itu nyata dan ia tengah membuat sebuah intensi.

Omong-omong, berita baiknya adalah kini taman Firdaus itu terbuka bebas untuk para malaikat.

Termasuk untuk sosok malaikat seperti Kim Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

Sebelum menggoda Adam dan Eve esok pagi, Taehyung dengan seribu muslihatnya berencana untuk menyeret keenam saudaranya dan seluruh malaikat penduduk sayap kiri agar ikut bersamanya turun ke dunia.

Untuk itu Taehyung mengadakan perjamuan makan malam mendadak yang diselenggarakan untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan sayap dan kerupawanan paras dan tubuhnya sebagai sesosok malaikat.

" _Apabila keenam malaikat pendampingku melakukan dosa mematikan maka mereka akan ikut menemaniku turun ke dunia."_

" _Dan jika keenam malaikatku ikut turun ke dunia maka seluruh malaikat penghuni sayap kiri surga yang berada di bawah naungan mereka otomatis akan ikut jatuh dan kehilangan sayapnya."_

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Taehyung mengumpulkan keenam malaikat pendampingnya dalam sebuah perjamuan terakhir yang diselenggarakan di sayap kiri surga.

Tepatnya di paviliun Taehyung yang berada di tengah keenam bagunan heksagon yang mengelilinginya.

Seperti biasa Taehyung duduk sendirian di ujung meja—seolah menyiratkan statusnya sebagai pemimpin mereka.

Di sisi kanan meja ada Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Jungkook.

Seokjin berada paling dekat dengan kursi Taehyung.

Sedangkan di sisi kiri meja ada Jimin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok.

Jimin berada paling dekat dengan kursi Taehyung.

Seluruh malaikat menghadapi hidangannya masing-masing dengan penuh tanda tanya besar.

Tidak biasanya mereka makan dengan menu sesederhana ini—pengecualian bagi Hoseok tentu saja.

Di hadapan mereka semua terhampar sebuah sajian yang belum pernah mereka nikmati sebelumnya.

Di atas piring emas mereka terdapat sebuah hidangan.

Sebutir buah berwarna merah hati sebesar kepalan tangan.

Di samping kanan piring mereka terdapat sebuah piala emas dengan aksen berlian yang melapisinya.

Piala yang seharusnya berisi air suci berwarna bening yang berkilauan.

Namun kali ini cairan di dalamnya berwarna keemasan.

"Yang ada di hadapan kalian adalah buah apel. Buah dari taman Firdaus, surga ketujuh."

"Buah ini bertuah. Perlu diketahui bahwa buah ini mampu membuat kalian merasakan kenikmatan surga ketujuh yang tak pernah mampu kalian bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku jamin itu."

"Namun sebelumnya alangkah baiknya mari kita bersulang terlebih dulu."

"Minuman ini bernama Wiski, diambil langsung dari salah satu mata air di taman Firdaus."

"Kalian tahu bahwa taman Firdaus tidak lagi tersegel setelah Adam dan Eve menempatinya."

"Jadi, mari bersulang untuk kemurnian jiwa kita semua yang begitu suci dan bebas dari dosa."

' _Dan setelah kalian minum wiski dan buah apel—jiwa kalian akan berlumuran dosa yang termanifestasi dari antimateri kebajikan kalian sendiri.'_

' _Selanjutnya kalian akan terusir bersamaku ke dunia hahaha!'_

Pada akhirnya keenam malaikat itu pun meneguk minuman dan menyantap hidangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka tanpa kecurigaan sedikit pun.

Sementara Kim Taehyung hanya menampilkan seringaian tipis penuh kelicikan di balik piala emasnya.

' _Besok pagi giliran Adam dan Eve yang akan kurayu dengan manisnya tipu daya dan muslihat indahku sehingga mereka tergoda untuk memakan buah terlarang dan akhirnya—keduanya pun akan turun ke dunia untuk menemaniku.'_

 **END**

 **Kamis, 13 Oktober 2016**

 **06: 10 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fiction tribute to a living legend Park Jimin whom i love with all my heart**

(meskipun biasku bukan Jimin hehehe)

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIM-CHIM HONEY~**

I wish you happy with all BTS member and keep making ARMYs melting with all of your everything.

.

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Terinspirasi dari MV BTS Blood Sweat and Tears tentu saja.**

 **Lokasi tempat duduk jamuan makan malam persis yang di MV BST.**

 **Cuma tukar posisi V sama Jin aja.**

.

 **.**

 **Ini series oneshoot, jadinya per episode bakal END.**

Temanya suka-suka dan pairingnya suka-suka.

Tapi **Kookmin** plus **Yoonmin** dan **Taejin** plus **Namjin itu pasti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serius deh MV BTS yang BST itu bener-bener full of sensual content.**

Jadi, kalau pikiranku kena trigger ya salahin Bighit hahaha.

Btw, aku paling suka lagu Solo Jimin yang Lie dan Jin yang Awake.

Kalau yeoreobun apa?

.

.

.

Last but not least, maafkan note yang kepanjangan.

 **KOOKMIN SHIPPER ANYONE?**

 **Barusan ada Jikook moment di koreografi 21st Century Girls~**

Omg Kookmin, my hearteuuu

 **Kookie ikut andil bikin koreo Isibilsegisonyeo_HANDS UP!**

 **Ciyeee~**

 **Kalau reviewnya banyak aku update cepet hehehe~**

Mumpung lagi on fire Kookmin nih

 **SO, REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Aku Kim Taehyung atau Azazel. Pemimpin malaikat penghuni surga sayap kiri."_

" _Kami tercipta dari pijaran api putih yang begitu panas. Kami makan, minum, tidur, dan beristirahat di dalam surga."_

" _Kami memiliki materi kebajikan di dalam jiwa suci kami. Dan kami pun memiliki antimateri yang merupakan potensi dosa yang mungkin kami manifestasikan ke dalam tindakan nyata suatu hari nanti."_

" _Singkatnya, kami memiliki potensi hawa nafsu."_

" _Kami berbeda dari para malaikat penghuni surga sayap kanan di bawah kepemimpian Hong Jisoo atau Gabriel."_

" _Mereka malaikat yang tidak butuh makan, minum, tidur, maupun istirahat."_

" _Perbedaan yang paling mendasar antara klan kami berdua adalah—Klan Jisoo tidak memiliki antimateri. Yang artinya klan mereka tidak memiliki potensi untuk melakukan pelanggaran maupun dosa-dosa sepanjang hidup mereka. Bahkan hingga sampai pada saat semesta hancur berantakan ketika waktunya tiba kelak."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blood Sweat and Tears**

 **Title:**

Blood Sweat and Tears

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

All BTS Member

 **Genre:**

Fantasy and Romance

 **Rate:**

PG-17

(Masih aman kok tapi ada implisit _gitu-gituan_ scene)

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEADNOTE:**

 **Do not take it so seriously 'cause it's just a fiction**.

Semua yang ada di dalam fiksi ini murni fiktif dan imajinasi yang dicampur beberapa istilah umum yang biasa dipakai.

Tidak ada tujuan _blasphemy_ atau penghinaan terhadap agama mana pun dalam fiksi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **LIE**

 **.**

Tepat setelah keenam malaikat pendamping Taehyung menyantap hidangan dalam perjamuan terakhir, antimateri mereka muncul dari inti tubuh mereka secara sekonyong-konyong.

Manik sekelam malam mereka pun memudar dan berganti dengan spektrum yang berbeda-beda. Menunjukkan bahwa para malaikat tersebut telah ternoda kemurniannya akibat percikan dosa yang mereka lakukan tanpa kesadaran dari masing-masing empunya.

 **Kim Seokjin,** warna netra yang semula hitam pekat berganti menjadi _amber_ atau cokelat keemasan dengan aksen bening yang mengelilingi pupilnya. Merupakan simbol dari iri hati dan rasa dengkinya terhadap Kim Taehyung yang tidak lain adalah pemimpinnya sendiri.

 **Min Yoongi,** tidak jauh berbeda. Manik kelamnya berubah menjadi warna merah _scarlet._ Merupakan lambang dari amarah dan kemurkaan yang selama ini tertahan dan tersembunyi dengan baik di dalam dasar jiwanya yang paling dalam.

 **Jung Hoseok,** kedua irisnya yang berspektrum hitam pun memudar menjadi violet lavender. Merupakan indikasi signifikan dari manifestasi lepasnya penguasaan diri terhadap nafsu perut yang tidak lain adalah hasrat berlebih terhadap makanan dan minuman.

 **Kim Namjoon,** juga sama. Obsidian sepekat langit malamnya telah bertransformasi menjadi hijau anggur yang begitu cerah. Suatu representasi dari pudarnya ketekunan dan karakter rajin yang berubah menjadi sebuncah kemalasan beserta hilangnya daya dan semangat untuk belajar yang ada di dalam dirinya.

 **Jeon Jungkook,** pun tidak ketinggalan. Biner barunya yang kini berwarna abu terang berkilat-kilat pun membuat penampilan wajahnya tampak begitu menggoda. Menggoyahkan iman siapa pun yang terjerat ke dalam pesona manik silver yang begitu memikat hati tersebut. Sebuah manifestasi dari hilangnya kemurnian dan kesucian jiwa yang begitu dijaganya selama ini.

Sementara di ujung meja panjang berbentuk oval tersebut—tempat di mana sang pemimpin mereka menyamankan diri di atas singgasananya—tampak seulas seringaian licik lengkap dengan kedua manik hitam yang telah berganti warna menjadi biru langit yang begitu cerah sempurna. Simbolisasi dari kerendahan hati yang telah tergerus habis menjadi sebuah arogansi berhiaskan tatapan manipulatif yang begitu memperdaya siapa pun yang menatap langsung ke dalam matanya.

Namun demikian, ada satu hal yang berbeda.

Ada satu malaikat yang masih tetap memiliki iris sekelam manik malam. Pertanda bahwa kemurnian dan kesucian jiwanya masih terjaga sepenuhnya tanpa cipratan dosa. **Park Jiimin** adalah satu-satunya malaikat yang masih tetap memiliki iris sekelam langit malam itu.

Alasannya?

Jimin tidak meminum cairan keemasan di gelas pialanya ketika Taehyung mengajak malaikat-malaikat pendampingnya bersulang. Ia hanya menempelkan belahan bibirnya di mulut gelas tanpa sedikit pun mengecap cairan bernama Wiski yang Taehyung katakan berasal dari salah satu mata air di taman Firdaus.

Apelnya pun masih utuh di piring emasnya tanpa mau ia sentuh sedikit pun. Hanya ia pandangi dengan penuh perhatian bagaiman bentuk dan lekuk buah berwarna merah yang kata Taehyung bisa membawanya ke dalam buai kenikmatan surga ketujuh tersebut.

Lagi pula Jimin hanya diam saja sejak pertama kali ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi jamuan. Ia bahkan tak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun. Sebuah fenomena cukup aneh apabila Jimin mendadak menjadi pendiam di acara perjamuan makan malam karena biasanya ia akan menjadi sosok yang paling cerewet di antara kawannya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap satu per satu saudaranya dimulai dari Seokjin yang duduk paling dekat di sisi kanannya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Namjoon yang berada di sisi kanan Seokjin, Jungkook di sebelah Namjoon, Hoseok di hadapan Jungkook, Yoongi di sebelah kanan Hoseok.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Jimin yang duduk persis di sebelah kanan Yoongi. Yang artinya juga berada tepat di sisi kiri Taehyung saat ini.

' _Jimin, mengapa kau tidak menyantap sajian makan malammu?_ ' Taehyung bertanya melalui telepati. Seulas senyum berbahaya terbingkai di wajahnya yang tampak menyeramkan bagi Jimin saat ini.

' _Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk menyantap buah terlarang beserta minuman jadah ini, Kim Taehyung!'_ Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan garang. Menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung juga melalui telepati.

' _Oh, tentu saja. Aku takkan pernah memaksamu, Jiminnie,'_ Taehyung menyeringai dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada malaikat termuda. Sosok yang ternyata tengah menatap satu-satunya malaikat yang masih murni, Park Jimin, dengan tatapan lapar ala predator.

Jungkook bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menjilat sudut bibirnya sekilas. Yang mana hal ini tentu saja tidak disadari oleh kelima malaikat lainnya. Kim Taehyung merupakan pengecualian. Karena setiap gerak-gerik Jungkook diawasi oleh Taehyung dengan saksama tanpa luput sedikit pun.

' _Jungkook, lihatlah malaikat suci ini. Bukankah dia indah? Bukankah dia cantik?'_ melalui telepati, Taehyung mulai menghasut Jungkook yang manik abunya tengah berkilat-kilat penuh nafsu. Tatapannya pun seolah hanya terpasung pada satu malaikat yang duduk di sisi kiri Taehyung. Di kursi yang paling dekat dengan pemimpinnya tersebut.

' _Hm, dia sangat cantik dan indah,'_ Jungkook menjawab dengan geraman dan seringai yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan selama ini—dalam telepati dua arahnya bersama Kim Taehyung.

' _Kalau begitu, klaimlah dia. Park Jimin milikmu malam ini, Jeon Jungkook!'_ Taehyung melirik licik ke arah Jimin seraya menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya yang seolah memberi sinyal kepada malaikat termuda itu untuk segera menyambangi sosok cinta terpendamnya selama ini.

Sementara itu Jimin mulai gelisah. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres karena telepatinya dengan Taehyung tiba-tiba terputus begitu saja. Pasti Taehyung tengah bertelepati dengan malaikat lainnya, begitu Jimin membatin. Lamat-lamat Jimin mengalihkan netranya mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung, pemimpinnya.

"Ya, Tuhan!" tiba-tiba Jimin memekik keras.

Mengetahui sosok yang tengah bertelepati dengan Taehyung adalah Jungkoook, obsidian kelam Jimin pun segera terbelalak sempurna. Terkejut bukan main karena Jungkook tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tatapannya benar-benar tampak seperti singa lapar yang baru menemukan mangsa.

"M-maaf, a-aku harus undur diri. Aku baru ingat kalau malam ini aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dengan para malaikat penghuni langit kelima."

Jimin yang menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada dalam situasi berbahaya pun segera membentangkan sayap putihnya yang masih memiliki pendar seterang sinar mentari dan terbang keluar dari paviliun Taehyung dengan begitu tergesa setelah selesai berpamitan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terbang berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Seluruh penjuru surga sayap kiri pun telah ia sambangi. Ia bahkan telah melayang ke sana kemari hanya untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk yang dapat membuat kelima saudaranya sadar akan ancaman apa yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini.

Namun untuk saat ini Jimin merasa lelah dan tak berdaya lagi untuk terbang. Ia butuh beristirahat sejenak. Jimin iri dengan malaikat sayap kanan surga yang tidak memiliki rasa lelah dan lapar. Dan ia sadar betul bahwa malaikat sayap kiri dan sayap kanan memang tercipta dari esensi yang berbeda meskipun pada hakikatnya mereka tampak sama.

Jimin mengesah pelan. Dari posisinya sekarang, dapat ia rasakan aura jahat berwarna hijau kekuningan yang menguar di sepanjang jalur langit surga keenam tempatnya bernaung. Hijau kekuningan, seperti warna bisa ular yang beracun. Dan Jimin tahu bahwa hewan yang bernama ular itu merupakan hewan yang cukup dekat dengan Taehyung.

Baru saja memutuskan untuk kembali terbang begitu tenaganya telah terkumpul, tiba-tiba sebuah sambaran petir yang mahadahsyat menyambarnya. Membuat kedua sayapnya mati rasa dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh tercebur ke dalam kubangan telaga suci di bawahnya. Tempat di mana ia beserta kelima saudaranya biasa mandi dan menikmati segarnya air suci yang terletak di sisi tebing tertinggi di surga sayap kiri.

Jimin yang panik pun segera naik ke permukaan untuk melihat siapa gerangan pelaku yang telah menyambarnya dengan petir barusan. Namun sebelum ia dapat bereaksi apa pun, tiba-tiba dua buah lengan yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya memeluknya dari belakang.

Itu Jungkook. Hanya dari aroma tubuhnya Jimin dapat mengenali sang malaikat Castitas tanpa harus bertemu pandang dengan empunya.

"J-Jungkook. A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin terkejut bukan main karena malaikat termuda dari klannya itu mengungkung tubuh mungilnya dengan begitu erat seakan takkan pernah mau melepasnya lagi. Memeluknya posesif dengan tatapan dominatif.

"Hmm, Park Jimin.." Jungkook berbisik seduktif di telinga kanan Jimin. "Kau pernah cerita pada Taehyung bahwa dirimu takkan pernah puas sebelum kau berhasil mendapatkan cintaku, benar?" menjilat telinga kiri Jimin dengan lidahnya yang kini berwarna biru.

Biru—merupakan perlambangan dari nafsu berahi, pusat gairah, hasrat seksual, dan simbol dari erotisme beserta sensualitas yang bercampur aduk dengan sekumpulan dosa. Biru adalah manifestasi dari warna dosa-dosa yang dilakukan oleh sesosok malaikat.

"Ahh.." Jimin melenguh. Sepanjang penciptaannya, ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi menggelitik seperti tersengat listrik yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya selama ini. Rasanya begitu mendebarkan sekaligus nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang kau dambakan selama ini. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu, Park Jimin," bisik Jungkook dengan napas panas dan suara berat yang sedikit serak pada malaikat cantik yang tengah berada di dalam pelukannya.

"T-tidak Jungkook. I-ini salah. Jangan lakukan apa pun. A-aku mohon padamu," pinta Jimin dengan memelas. Di tengah kewarasan yang semakin tergerus akibat perlakuan Jungkook yang semakin menggoda iman dan menggoyahkan keyakinan yang dipegangnya dengan teguh selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Malaikat indahku," ucap Jungkook. Diikuti dengan pagutan mendadak yang dilakukan oleh belahan bibir tipisnya pada bibir penuh Jimin yang diliputi oleh gairah dan hasrat seksual yang begitu meletup-letup.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah malaikat yang lebih kecil. Meminta akses lebih jauh ke dalam mulut si cantik untuk saling berperang lidah, bertukar saliva, dan mengeksplor keseluruhan rongga mulut sosok malaikat yang ia cintai secara diam-diam selama ini.

"Mmmhhh.." Jimin melenguh sebagai respon di tengah lumatan dan pagutan yang dilakukan oleh malaikat yang lebih muda.

Hati nuraninya sejatinya menolak seluruh perlakuan Jungkook—namun tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Ia paham bahwa tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dan ia tak kuasa untuk menolak. Padahal hati nuraninya tengah berperang mati-matian melawan hawa nafsunya saat ini.

Antara menyambar Jungkook dengan kekuatan petirnya dan segera mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka atau malah semakin terhanyut ke dalam pusaran permainan cinta si malaikat Castatia yang tengah mengerjai tubuhnya saat ini.

Seulas seringai licik terkembang di sudut bibir Jungkook begitu mengetahui bahwa sosok malaikat yang berada dalam penguasaan tubuh kekarnya tampak hilang kendali dan akhirnya memilih menyerahkan seluruh kendali permainan pada Jungkook sepenuhnya.

Dan kesempatan ini tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Jungkook begitu saja.

Di antara ciuman yang begitu panas dan memabukkan itu—Jungkook menyalurkan cairan keemasan yang sengaja disimpannya di sudut mulutnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Jimin. Memastikan bahwa cairan keemasaan itu mengalir sepenuhnya ke dalam kerongkongan si cantik hingga sampai ke inti lambungnya.

' _Jungkook, simpanlah sebagian Wiski yang kau minum di sudut mulutmu. Biarkan Jimin menikmati manisnya cinta yang akan kau berikan kepadanya,'_ begitu telepati yang dikatakan Taehyung kepadanya di ruang perjamuan.

Begitu ciuman panas keduanya usai. Si malaikat Castitas lagi-lagi menampilkan seringaian penuh kemenangan tatkala melihat Jimin membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Menampilkan sepasang manik dari sosok yang memiliki tempat spesial di hati malaikat termuda itu.

"Sekarang kita memiliki warna iris yang serupa, Jiminnie," seloroh Jungkook bangga. Segera dikecupinya kedua obsidian malaikat Caritas yang irisnya berubah warna menjadi abu terang yang berkilat-kilat. Persis sama dengan warna mata Jungkook saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan setelahnya, telaga suci itu pun ternoda oleh dosa-dosa. Tak lagi suci dan murni seperti awalnya. Airnya yang semula bening berkilauan berubah menjadi beberapa spektrum warna yang kerapkali berubah-ubah dari merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu secara sekonyong-konyong begitu tercemari dosa.

Spektrum warna pelangi—merupakan manifestasi dari dosa sepasang malaikat yang tengah menyalurkan hasratnya satu sama lain dalam sebuah perhelatan panas yang jelas-jelas merupakan sebuah pelanggaran keras aturan langit. Perbuatan dosa yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh makhluk suci bernama malaikat.

Malaikat seharusnya mampu mengendalikan hawa nafsunya dan selalu melakukan kebaikan. Bukannya _malah_ menyerah terhadap hasrat dan lepas kendali seperti ini. Namun hal seperti tidak berlaku lagi ketika nurani terdalam mereka telah terselubungi oleh gelapnya dosa. Pada akhirnya membuat sang nurani kehilangan binar dan kilau cahayanya hingga tak ada pendar cahayanya sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Min Yoongi, sang malaikat Patentia. Lihatlah ke luar jendela, saksikanlah pertunjukan menarik yang tengah berlangsung di tengah telaga suci,'_ Taehyung bertelepati. Mempersilakan Yoongi untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memandang ke arah telaga suci.

' _Huh? Telaga suci? Memangnya ada apa di telaga suci?'_

Yoongi yang merasa penasaran akhirnya menuruti perintah sang pemimpin untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Yang mana hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanda besar di antara ketiga malaikat lain yang tersisa.

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa membolakan kedua netranya lebar-lebar dan menggeram marah begitu penglihatannya menangkap dua sosok malaikat yang begitu dikenalnya selama ini.

Itu Jimin dan Jungkook. Tengah berpelukan, berpagutan, saling memberi cupang di ceruk leher dan sekitar bahu—seraya berbasah-basahan di tengah telaga suci. Bahkan torso kedua malaikat itu pun telah luput dari selubungnya. Tanpa sehelai benang pun yang membalut tubuh atasnya. Bertelanjang dada.

Yoongi memang heran dengan tindakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba terbang saja keluar paviliun di saat perjamuan makan malam belum usai. Berikut Jungkook yang ikut berpamitan dengan dalih yang sama dengan alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Jimin.

Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kedua malaikat itu akan melakukan tindakan sampai sejauh ini. Tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa Jungkook yang selama ini selalu menghindari Jimin malah tengah bergumul dengan penuh gairah dengan malaikat Carita, sang simbol cinta kasih itu.

 _Munafik. Hipokrit. Pendusta._

Begitu pikiran Yoongi mulai meracau.

' _Lihatlah Yoongi. Park Jimin, malaikat Caritas kesayanganmu yang begitu kau jaga dan kau sayangi dengan segenap hatimu tengah dinodai kemurniannya oleh Jungkook si malaikat Castitas—sang representasi dari simbol kemurnian itu sendiri. Bukankah ini adalah sebuah ironi?'_ Taehyung menghasut Yoongi dalam telepatinya.

Kedua iris Yoongi yang semakin memerah seiring amarah yang begitu membuncah dan bergemuruh di dalam dadanya—hanya membuat Kim Taehyung semakin bahagia karena berhasil memprovokasi malaikat yang dikenal dengan kesabarannya selama ini.

' _Four deadly sins have been committed. Superbia, Ira, Avarice, and Luxuria!'_ batin Taehyung.

Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jemari tangannya yang begitu putih menjadi semakin pucat dan cetakan tulangnya pun tampak jelas terlihat.

 _Ctaaaarrrr!_

Yoongi menembakkan kilatan petir ke salah satu paviliun yang berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Membuatnya seketika dipenuhi oleh kobaran api hitam dan langsung terbakar habis dalam sekejap. Itu paviliun kelima, paviliun Namjoon yang sebagian besar ruangannya berisi koleksi buku-buku yang tak terhingga jumlahnya—yang sayangnya harus musnah dalam satu kedipan mata saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin—si malaikat Caritas hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang dengan suaranya yang begitu seksi di bawah kungkungan sang malaikat termuda. Ia bahkan sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih lagi. Akal sehatnya mampet total dan nuraninya seolah telah tercemar lumpur hitam.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar perbuatan apa yang tengah dilakukannya bersama Jungkook saat ini.

Yang Jimin tahu, ia hanya tengah merasakan bagaimana lezatnya sensasi kenikmatan surga ketujuh, yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya di sepanjang penciptaannya.

Lagi pula, bukankah ini yang diinginkan oleh Jimin?

Mendapatkan cinta kasih dari sang malaikat Castitas yang terkenal akan kemurniannya itu? Ya, kemurnian yang saat ini telah ternoda oleh nafsu seksual dan berganti menjadi sebuah Luxuria. Sebuah lambang erotisme dan sensualitas yang mencemari kesucian cinta kasih.

Lain Jimin lain Jungkook. Jungkook sadar dan mengerti betul bahwa perbuatan yang tengah dilakukannya bersama Jimin saat ini adalah sebuah dosa besar. Namun tampaknya ia tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak mau ambil pusing sama sekali. Barangkali kabut nafsu telah memburamkan seluruh akal sehat dan menggelapkan nuraninya seluruhnya.

Untuk saat ini, Jungkook hanya menginginkan seorang Park Jimin. Sosok malaikat cantik yang kerapkali mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya di sepanjang penciptaannya sebagai malaikat.

Ia mencintai Jimin dan ia sadar benar akan hal itu. Jungkook hanya menahan perasaan cintanya terhadap Jimin selama ini.

Pada awalnya Jungkook memang begitu takut akan terjerumus ke dalam kubangan dosa apabila dirinya harus berdekatan dengan sosok Park Jimin. Ia sengaja menjaga jarak aman dari Jimin agar kemurniannya tetap terjaga. Mengingat perannya sebagai malaikat penyandang gelar Castitas, tentu saja ia harus menjaga kemurnian dan kesucian tubuh dan jiwanya.

Namun tampaknya seluruh pertahanannya akhirnya hancur berantakan dalam satu malam saja. Ketika Kim Taehyung sang Azazel, menawarkan jamuan makan malam berupa buah terlarang beserta air jadah yang mampu _membangkitkan antimateri_ dari kualitas kebajikan yang masing-masing dimiliki oleh keenam malaikat pendampingnya.

Sehingga akhirnya Apel dan Wiski pun membangkitkan sisi tergelap yang bersemayam di dasar palung jiwa mereka yang terdalam. Membuat _potensi dosa_ yang telah berada dalam antimateri mereka termanifestasi menjadi sebuah tindakan nyata. Yang tentu saja tindakan tersebut merupakan sebuah pelanggaran aturan langit yang menghasilkan dosa dan menimbulkan murka Tuhan yang begitu besar.

Telaga suci sejatinya merupakan pondasi yang membentang di seluruh penjuru surga sayap kiri. Telaga itu pulalah yang menaungi surga-surga yang berada di bawahnya agar tetap kukuh berdiri. Sebuah penopang yang begitu kuat selama kemurnian dan kesuciannya terjaga.

Apabila telaga suci telah tercemar dan terkotori oleh dosa-dosa maka surga sayap kiri beserta seluruh penghuninya akan runtuh dan berjatuhan ke dunia yang fana. Dan sepertinya malam ini seluruh malaikat sayap kiri pun harus menerima malapetaka yang diciptakan oleh sepasang malaikat yang tengah memadu cinta berbalut kumparan dosa di tengah telaga tersebut.

Dan semua ini tidak lepas dari ulah sang Serafi, Kim Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung yang mengetahui hal ini pun hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya. Ingat, dia masih berada di ruang jamuan bersama keempat malaikat pengiringnya yang lain saat ini. Mencoba menghasut dan memprovokasi empat malaikat yang masih bergeming di kursinya masing-masing.

 _Seven Deadly Sins._ Baru terkumpul empat. Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, dan Min Yoongi. Masih kurang tiga lagi. Hanya perlu melengkapi tiga dosa pokok lainnya dan surga pun akan hancur seluruhnya. Begitu Taehyung bermonolog dalam hatinya.

Ya, Taehyung berniat untuk menghancurkan surga sayap kiri. Dan Tuhan tampaknya sudah tidak mau peduli lagi dengan Taehyung dan seluruh rombongan malaikatnya karena sudah terlalu murka terhadap perilaku durhaka Kim Taehyung dalam forum perkumpulan para malaikat tatkala ia membangkang dan tidak mau bersujud kepada Adam.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelima malaikat yang tersisa di ruang jamuan makan malam itu pun menampakkan raut terkejut terhadap satu sama lainnya. Termasuk Yoongi sendiri yang notabene sang pelaku pembakaran sekaligus pemusnahan paviliun milik Namjoon.

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon, "Kim Namjoon, malaikat Industria. Kau baru saja kehilangan tempat tinggal sekaligus koleksi buku-buku berhargamu yang merupakan kecintaan dalam hidupmu. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan semua ini?"

 **Tae Be Ce**

 **.**

 **Bagaimanakah reaksi Namjoon selanjutnya?**

 **Ini part 2 of 3 dari chapter LIE.**

 **.**

 **Thank you so much untuk para reviewers, I LOVE YOU MA FRIENDS muaaah.**

 **Untuk yang udah fave and follow juga tentunya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku berterima kasih banyak atas dukungan, saran dan kritik yang membangun.**

 **IT HELPS ME SO MUCH REALLY.**

 **.**

 **TAPI ADA SATU HAL YANG MAU KULURUSKAN**

 **Fiksi ini bener-bener imajinatif. Dan mungkin gak sesuai dengan ekspektasi teman2 yang biasanya baca Devilangel!AU.**

 **Aku sengaja nulis ini dengan model freestyle.**

 **Cause it helps me exploring my imaginations.**

 **Konsep malaikat sayap kanan dan kiri beserta antimateri itu ide orisinil dari aku.**

 **Jadi, kalau gak masuk akal—mohon dimaafkan (karena ini fantasi dan bukan sci-fi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST**

 **REVIEW ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is the END of the chapter 'LIE'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blood Sweat and Tears**

 **Title:**

Blood Sweat and Tears

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

All BTS Member

 **Genre:**

Fantasy and Romance

 **Rate:**

T (Teenager)—aman.

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEADNOTE:**

 **Do not take it so seriously 'cause it's just a fiction**.

Semua yang ada di dalam fiksi ini murni fiktif dan imajinasi yang dicampur beberapa istilah umum yang biasa dipakai.

Tidak ada tujuan _blasphemy_ atau penghinaan terhadap agama mana pun dalam fiksi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **LIE**

 **.**

Kelima malaikat yang tersisa di ruang jamuan makan malam itu pun menampakkan raut terkejut terhadap satu sama lainnya. Termasuk Yoongi sendiri yang notabene sang pelaku pembakaran sekaligus pemusnahan paviliun milik Namjoon.

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon, "Kim Namjoon, malaikat Industria. Kau baru saja kehilangan tempat tinggal sekaligus koleksi buku-buku berhargamu yang merupakan kecintaan dalam hidupmu. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan semua ini?"

Namjoon mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Sekadar memasang muka datar dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya saat ini. Namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum seraya menatap Yoongi yang tampak merasa bersalah padanya.

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan Yoongi mau berbagi paviliun denganku. Lagi pula aku butuh istirahat dan rehat sejenak dari kesibukanku melahap buku-buku itu. Aku juga tidak sedang dalam suasana hati ingin melakukan sesuatu apa pun," ujarnya santai.

"Tentu saja Namjoon. Tempatilah paviliunku selama yang kau mau karena aku sedang dalam suasana hati untuk membakar apa pun yang tampak dalam jangkauan penglihatanku," Yoongi berucap masih dengan kedua binernya yang berwarna sepekat darah.

"Mm, Yoongi—Aku sarankan kau pergi ke hutan Vesuvia saja. Bakarlah seluruh monster jahat dan tumbuh-tumbuhan beracun yang ada di sana. Lagi pula hanya untuk malam ini saja wahai malaikat Patentia. Sesekali kau harus melampiaskan amarahmu dan aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja setelahnya," Taehyung menyarankan.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ide bagus! Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi sekarang," dan ia pun membentangkan sayapnya yang kilaunya mulai redup dengan beberapa helai bulu yang telah menghitam di beberapa sisi lalu terbang menuju hutan Vesuvia.

Hutan yang berlokasi di daerah terpencil di bagian ujung paling bawah surga sayap kiri. Yang mana merupakan hutan yang jarang dikunjungi oleh para malaikat karena kabarnya hutan tersebut dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk buruk rupa yang berbahaya bernama monster yang dipersiapkan sebagai makhluk yang akan mendiami neraka dan menghukum siapa saja yang berdosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung, kurasa aku ingin mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuh dan pikiranku lebih dulu. Aku akan rehat ke paviliun Yoongi sekarang," segera setelah Yoongi menghilang dari pandangan Namjoon pun ikut berpamitan pada pemimpin tertingginya.

"Tentu saja. Nikmati malam panjangmu, Kim Namjoon. Gunakan kesempatan ini sebagai waktu istirahatmu. Anggap saja cuti sejenak dari berbagai kesibukanmu yang begitu padat itu," Taehyung meyakinkan Namjoon bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya sudah benar.

Dan Namjoon pun segera melenggang terbang keluar paviliun Taehyung menuju ke paviliun nomor tiga yang merupakan paviliun milik Yoongi.

Akhirnya tersisalah tiga orang yang masih tinggal di ruangan itu. Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Hoseok.

"Jung Hoseok, malaikat Temperantia yang penuh penguasaan diri. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu di surga?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan lembut. Sementara kedua tangannya ditumpuk dan ditopangkan di dagunya.

"Aku—aku akan menuju balai perjamuan besar dan menyantap habis semua makanan beserta minuman yang ada di sana!" seru Hoseok dengan penuh semangat. Nada bicaranya pun terdengar begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Hm, kalau begitu kurasa kau harus segera pergi ke sana sekarang. Nikmatilah seluruh hidangan surga yang begitu lezat dan makanlah sepuasnya, Jung Hoseok," Taehyung tersenyum. Menjeda kalimatnya sejenak.

"Bukankah selama ini kau telah menahan diri dan berpuasa untuk tidak mengonsumi makanan dan minuman selain buah suci beserta air suci saja. Kurasa kau harus mencicipinya sesekali. Ayolah malam ini saja. Lagi pula hal ini tidak akan membuat dirimu berdosa, Jung Hoseok," rayu Taehyung dengan suara dibuat mendayu. Dengan maksud agar malaikat Temperantia terhasut kata-katanya.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Yoongi si Patentia pun tengah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Si Industria Namjoon pun bisa bermalas-malasan sekarang. Kalau begitu aku juga akan makan minum sepuasnya malam ini. Sesekali saja tidak akan membuatku berdosa. Benar begitu, Kim Taehyung?" Hoseok berujar dengan nada senang yang begitu kentara.

"Ya, kau tidak salah. Pergilah ke balai perjamuan besar di surga sayap kiri lalu pilihlah makanan dan minuman sesukamu. Penuhilah seluruh hasratmu akan makanan malam ini," saran Taehyung. Sarat akan hasutan terselubung di setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari labianya yang semanis madu namun begitu beracun.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera bergegas. Hm, terima kasih atas sarannya, omong-omong."

Selesai berkata-kata, Hoseok pun segera meluncur dan terbang menuju balai perjamuan besar. Sebuah tempat di surga dengan aneka hidangan dan sajian dengan cita rasa yang tidak mampu diungkapkan dengan jutaan kata saking lezatnya—hingga membuatnya tak mampu didefinisikan bahkan dengan berjuta kata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung, katakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Seokjin buka suara. Di ruang perjamuan hanya tersisa dirinya dengan Kim Taehyung saja.

"Mm, beberapa hal memang _sedang akan_ terjadi. Namun aku tak menyembunyikan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin kau duduk di singgasanaku kemudian paviliun ini aku serahkan untukmu dan—" Taehyung melepaskan jubah kepemimpinan malaikat dari kedua pundak tegapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Taehyung?" Seokjin cukup terkejut ketika Taehyung secara tiba-tiba menyampirkan jubah _kebesarannya_ di kedua pundak lebarnya. Apa maksud Taehyung saat ini? Menyererahkan jabatan kepemimpinan kepadanya? Yang benar saja. Begitu pikiran Seokjin menerka.

"Seokjin, jubah kepemimpinanku telah resmi terpasang sempurna di kedua pundakmu. Jabatan kepemimpinan malaikat kini sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu. Kau adalah pemimpin para malaikat penghuni surga sayap kiri sekarang," Taehyung menepuk masing-masing pundak Seokjin dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Taehyung, aku masih belum mengerti mengapa kau memberikan semua ini padaku," Seokjin langsung menembak ke inti permasalahan yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Kau memiliki ganjalan di hati terhadapku. Kau iri padaku wahai malaikat Humanitas. Kau menginginkan jabatan ini sejak sebelum aku terpilih menjadi pemimpin para malaikat. Dan sekarang aku sedang berusaha mengabulkan keinginanmu. Jadi, nikmatilah peranmu sekarang— _selagi masih ada waktu,"_ jelas Taehyung panjang lebar. Diiringi dengan sebuah kalimat lirih yang tak mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran Seokjin pada akhir kalimat.

"A-apa tujuan utamamu melakukan semua ini. Wahai malaikat Humilitas?" Seokjin terus memberondong Taehyung dengan pertanyaan. Namun kali ini Taehyung hanya tersenyum penuh misteri kemudian lenyap seketika dari hadapan Seokjin. Pergi menghilang entah ke mana. Menyisakan sehelai bulu hitam di tempat terakhirnya berada.

Seokjin memungut helaian hitam bulu Taehyung yang tertinggal dengan mata membeliak. Kalau kecurigaannya benar, maka seluruh malaikat penghuni surga sayap kiri berada dalam bahaya sekarang. Begitu pikirannya mencoba mencerna situasi.

Seokjin segera berlari menuju cermin suci yang berada di paviliun Taehyung untuk mengecek kondisinya sendiri. Karena hanya cermin suci itulah yang mampu menunjukkan _adanya_ kerusakan yang mengancam kemurnian jiwa sang malaikat yang tak mampu dilihat dengan penglihatan netra malaikat pada umumnya.

Dan benar saja. Kedua netra sang malaikat yang merepresentasikan simbol kebaikan hati tersebut telah berubah warna menjadi amber atau cokelat keemasan dengan beberapa retakan yang telah muncul di bagian pipi kanannya.

Retakan di pipi kanan merupakan pertanda bahwa seorang malaikat telah memiliki kecacatan atau dalam arti lain dosa-dosa yang telah menodai kemurnian dan kesucian jiwa sang malaikat.

Seokjin tahu benar apabila sesosok malaikat melakukan dosa maka ia perlu penyucian dan ritual sakramental yang akan memakan waktu begitu lama. Dan itu bisa berlangsung sepanjang masa selama dunia fana di bawah mereka masih terus ada sampai akhirnya lenyap astenik ketika alam semesta menemui penghujung riwayatnya.

"Astaga, bukankah mata Taehyung tadi berwarna biru langit yang begitu cerah? Warna biru artinya—ia telah melakukan dosa besar yang tak terampuni selamanya dan tempat kembalinya tidak lain hanyalah neraka!" Jimin bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hahahaha!" tiba-tiba suara tawa membahana terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan di mana Seokjin berada saat ini. Hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar namun wujud dari Azazel tersebut tak tampak di mana pun Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kau pintar, Kim Seokjin. Aku memang telah melakukan dosa yang begitu besar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku telah memanifestasikan antimateri kebajikanku menjadi tindakan penuh dosa yang bahkan tak terampuni lagi. Dan aku memang sengaja menjebak kalian semua wahai saudara-saudaraku. Tuhan mengutukku untuk turun ke dunia yang fana dan aku tak mau kesepian di sana. Oleh karena itu aku menyeret kalian berenam beserta seluruh malaikat penghuni surga sayap kiri agar jatuh ke dunia bersamaku hahahaha!"

"Kau memperdaya dan berdusta agar kami berenam juga melakukan kesalahan fatal yang mana merupakan antimateri dari inti kebajikan yang menjadi simbol kesucian jiwa kami masing-masing? Benar begitu?"

"Hahahaha, kau boleh bilang begitu. Tapi—sejujurnya Jimin tidak terperdaya pada awalnya. Salahkan saja nasib burukmu kepadanya karena dia tak mengingatkan kalian bahwa hidangan yang kusajikan dalam perjamuan makan malam barusan tidak lain adalah buah terlarang dan air jadah dari hutan Vesuvia!"

"Pembohong! Dasar pendusta! Kau pasti menipu kami semua. Jimin pasti sengaja kaukunci mulutnya agar tak bisa bersuara. Apa aku benar? Aku melihat Jimin diam saja sepanjang jamuan makan malam tadu. Dan itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa dilakukannya selama ini!"

"Ohoho, tentu saja aku berdusta. Aku adalah pemberi tipu daya paling ulung sepanjang masa. Jimin sengaja datang terlambat di jamuan makan malam, kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena dia menemui Jeonghan si Mikael dari surga sayap kanan. Jeonghan memberitahukan Jimin bahwa aku akan melakukan perbuatan keji terhadap kalian berenam dan Jimin berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk menggagalkannya tapi malah dia yang terkena senjata makan tuan hahaha!"

"Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar iblis pendosa dan terkutuk! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua hal keji ini pada kami semua? Bahkan kepada seluruh penduduk surga sayap kiri! Kau sungguh tak punya hati nurani. Di mana karakter kerendahan hati yang tersemat pada dirimu selama ini?"

"Jangan berkata seolah kau adalah makhluk paling suci di surga ini, Kim Seokjin. Kau bahkan tak ada bedanya denganku saat ini. Sama-sama pendosa dan terkutuk. Aku beritahu satu hal—kita semua akan jatuh ke dunia pada akhir malam menjelang fajar. Surga sayap kiri ini akan segera runtuh dalam waktu tidak lama lagi. Jadi, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri untuk kehilangan status malaikatmu dan menerima nasib sebagai penduduk bumi yang penuh dengan penyesalan di sepanjang sisa hidupmu."

"Terkutuk kau, Kim Taehyung! Tuhan takkan mengampunimu! Kau akan terlaknat dan takkan mampu menjadi malaikat lagi!"

"Simpan saja umpatanmu. Lebih baik kau menyaksikan pertunjukan menarik yang tengah berlangsung di luar paviliun yang dilakukan oleh kelima saudaramu—sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi seorang _fallen-angel_ bersamaku dan seluruh malaikat penduduk surga sayap kiri lainnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin terbang menggunakan sayapnya yang sebagian telah menghitam akibat terlumuri dosa-dosa iri hati dan dengkinya ke sebuah tebing di samping telaga suci yang merupakan lokasi puncak tertinggi yang terletak di surga sayap kiri. Dari ketinggian ini ia bisa menyaksikan seluruh pemandangan surga tempatnya bernaung dengan jelas.

 **Di arah utara,** tampak Yoongi yang tengah sibuk menyambarkan petir dan membakar habis seluruh hutan Vesuvia dengan amarah dan angkara murka yang tercetak jelas di kedua iris matanya yang semakin berwarna merah scarlet pekat.

Yoongi menembakkan percikan listrik dan api tanpa ampun secara sembarangan. Tanpa memedulikan apakah pepohonan dan makhluk yang berada di dalam hutan tersebut terluka atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya perlu melampiaskan amarahnya yang tak tertahankan lagi.

 **Di arah selatan,** terlihat Hoseok yang tengah melahap habis seluruh sajian yang tampak di hadapannya saat ini. Seluruh hidangan dan sajian surga yang mati-matian dihindarinya sepanjang penciptaannya pun dibabatnya habis-habisnya. Melupakan statusnya sebagai malaikat yang merupakan representasi simbol penguasaan diri terhadap makanan dan minuman. Hoseok berpikir bahwa malam ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memenuhi nafsu makannya sebagai sarana berbuka puasa sepanjang penciptaannya selama ini.

 **Di arah barat,** Namjoon tengah memonopoli ranjang besar Yoongi sementara jemari panjangnya memainkan sebuah harpa emas yang menghasilkan irama memabukkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Membuat si empu yang memainkannya pun terbuai dalam dentingan melodi yang begitu melenakan sehingga pada akhirnya ia tak mau peduli lagi dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya.

Namjoon tengah menikmati masa rehatnya dengan begitu khidmat. Ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang menurutnya langka ini. Bermalas-malasan adalah hal yang paling estetis baginya saat ini.

 **Di arah timur,** di tengah telaga suci yang memiliki kubangan air paling luas tampak sepasang malaikat tanpa sehelai benang pun yang membalut tubuh mereka tengah melakukan pergumulan panas yang membuat keduanya lupa diri dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dunianya sendiri.

Tampaknya keduanya tengah dibutakan oleh nafsu berahi yang begitu tinggi sehingga tak ada yang rela melepaskan tubuh pasangannya satu sama lain. Yang bertubuh lebih besar tampak memeluk pinggang yang lebih kecil. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan di sekitar leher dan pundak malaikat cantik yang tubuh dan pikirannya tengah berada dalam penguasaannya saat ini. Sedangkan yang bertubuh mungil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher yang lebih muda seraya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh pasangannya.

Dan Seokjin tidak pun mau mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang sedang terjadi di antara keduanya. Cukup dengan melihat air telaga suci yang pada awalnya begitu bening berubah menjadi biru pekat pun sudah dapat menjelaskan semua misteri yang tengah berputar-putar di kepalanya saat ini.

"Jeon Jungkook, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini pada Park Jimin..."

"Jimin sedang tidak dalam kendali dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin ini pasti perbuatan Taehyung..."

"Jimin akan membenci Jungkook setelah ia sadar. Ya, Jimin akan membencimu Jungkook!"

"Kenapa harus Jimin? Kenapa dia harus memiliki nasib yang paling buruk di antara kami berenam?"

"Jimin harus menanggung dosa Jungkook selain dosanya sendiri. Apakah ini adil?"

"Jungkook, kumohon berhentilah. Berhenti memenuhi tubuh Jimin dengan cairan penuh dosamu itu lagi. Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup! Kumohon!"

 _Sriiiingg!_

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung muncul di samping Seokjin yang tengah meneteskan buliran bening dari manik ambernya saat ini. Kemudian merangkul tubuh malaikat yang lebih tua sembari bersiul-siul tanpa beban seolah seluruh prahara yang tengah berlangsung di hadapannya sekarang tidak lebih dari sekadar opera sabun.

"Percuma. Mereka berdua takkan berhenti sampai penghujung malam tiba. Sepasang malaikat atau lebih tepatnya sepasang _mantan_ malaikat itu hanya bisa berhenti ketika efek ramuan yang kucampurkan ke Wiski Jungkook hilang sepenuhnya. Dan itu mungkin akan berakhir ketika fajar tiba. Jadi, mereka akan tetap seperti itu sampai surga kita yang begitu indah dan menyenangkan ini runtuh seluruhnya," Taehyung berujar tanpa dosa.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Kim Taehyung. Kau benar-benar iblis kejam yang tak berperasaan! Mati saja kau, Kim Taehyung! Aku benar-benar membencimu hingga ke inti terdalam jantungku!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin. Menangislah dalam pelukanku sementara kita akan jatuh ke dunia bersama-sama," selesai berucap, Taehyung segera merengkuh tubuh malaikat yang lebih tua ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkannya menangis di dada bidangnya seraya mengelus dengan lembut surai merah jambunya dengan jemari jenjangnya.

Seokjin tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya bisa menangis pilu di dalam pelukan mantan malaikat tertinggi di surga tempat tinggalnya. Ia begitu membenci Taehyung pun memiliki rasa iri hati yang begitu besar kepadanya.

Namun di sisi lain, Seokjin juga mencintai Taehyung beserta segala cacat dan kurangnya. Dengan seluruh kekejian dan tipu dayanya. Dan Taehyung mengerti benar akan hal itu. Ia pun tidak masalah dengan semua dualisme yang Seokjin miliki kepadanya.

Karena pada dasarnya, Kim Taehyung juga mencintai sosok mantan malaikat yang bernama Kim Seokjin tersebut.

"Taehyung.." panggil Seokjin seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung ke dalam iris biru terang sang pemimpin _fallen-angel._

"Hmm," sebuah gumaman dan tatapan intens Taehyung berikan sebagai respon.

Secara tak dinyana—Seokjin tiba-tiba meraup labia kemerahan Taehyung dengan kedua belahan bibir penuhnya. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang semakin lama menjadi semakin menuntut dengan taburan sebuncah hasrat dan cinta yang ternodai setumpuk dosa.

Taehyung cukup terkejut dengan perbuatan Seokjin yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

' _Kenapa?'_ Taehyung bertanya melalui telepati di tengah pagutan panas keduanya.

' _Tidak ada. Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya,'_ jawab Seokjin dengan telepati, sementara kedua netranya terselubung sempurna oleh kelopaknya sembari menikmati setiap kecup dan cium yang tengah dilakukannya dengan malaikat yang dicintai sekaligus dibencinya hingga ke inti terdalam tubuhnya.

' _Seven Deadly Sins have been completed. We'll just wait till our heaven fully collapsed, then,'_ Taehyung menyeringai di tengah ciumannya dengan Seokjin.

Dan tanpa Taehyung dan Seokjin ketahui, dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan amarah dan kebencian. Sebuah manifestasi dari kecemburuan yang begitu meluap-luap dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala.

Menguarkan hawa senyap nan pahit berwarna hijau kekuningan. Persis warna bisa ular.

Sebuah simbolisasi dari kombinasi marah, gairah tertahan, dan keinginan untuk menguasai yang bernama _kecemburuan._

Harpa emas yang senarnya hancur berantakan beserta piring dan cawan emas yang berhamburan isinya hingga mengotori lantai tempatnya berada saat ini.

 **END**

 **Sabtu, 15 Oktober 2016**

 **08:25 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NONEDIT**

 **(Maaf kalo banyak kalimat rancu, kerumpangan kalimat, kerusakan tipografikal, dll)**

 **I'll edit it later.. iya later (entah kapan)**

 **Ada Taejinnya kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 3—STIGMA**

 **Maybe in progress, tergantung respon pembaca ^^**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Di antara ketujuh malaikat yang jatuh ke dunia, empat di antaranya berhasil melakukan ritual penyucian jiwa.**

 **Selanjutnya mereka berubah menjadi makhluk baru serupa manusia yang disebut dengan omini.**

 **.**

 **Blood Sweat and Tears**

 **Title:**

Blood Sweat and Tears

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

All BTS Member

 **Genre:**

Fantasy and Romance

 **Rate:**

T (Teenager)

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEADNOTE:**

 **Do not take it so seriously 'cause it's just a fiction**.

Semua yang ada di dalam fiksi ini murni fiktif dan imajinasi yang dicampur beberapa istilah umum yang biasa dipakai.

Tidak ada tujuan _blasphemy_ atau penghinaan terhadap agama mana pun dalam fiksi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **STIGMA**

 **.**

Pada zaman dahulu kala sebelum para malaikat penghuni sayap kiri surga berjatuhan ke dunia, air di lautan berwarna sejernih bintang di langit malam.

Namun semuanya berubah tatkala para malaikat berjatuhan ke seluruh penjuru samudra.

Air yang pada mulanya begitu jernih dan bening lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi biru.

Biru merupakan simbolisasi dosa para malaikat yang jiwanya tak lagi murni dan suci.

Tuhan sengaja meruntuhkan surga sayap kiri akibat terlalu murka terhadap perbuatan Azazel yang arogan dan bertindak sesuka hati.

Sebagai hukuman sekaligus peringatan terhadap para penduduk langit lainnya bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah main-main dengan ancaman-Nya.

.

.

Awalnya dunia hanyalah hamparan perairan bening sebagai tempat untuk menyucikan jiwa para malaikat yang ternoda.

Lengkap dengan tujuh samudra yang letaknya terpisah antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Tempat penebusan dosa sekaligus ritual sakramental untuk para malaikat yang berjatuhan ke dunia.

Termasuk untuk Taehyung, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin, dan Jungkook.

Ketujuh mantan malaikat langit keenam yang telah kehilangan inti kebajikannya.

Akibat percikan dosa mematikan yang kini berturbulensi di dalam nukleus jantung masing-masing dari mereka.

Sampai akhirnya ketujuhnya harus rela diasingkan ke negeri antah berantah bernama dunia.

.

.

Kim Taehyung—terjatuh di samudra paling luas di bumi yang bernama Pasifik.

Kim Seokjin—tercebur ke negeri air yang berkilauan bernama Atlantik.

Min Yoongi—terpelanting ke wilayah paling dingin di muka bumi yaitu Arktik.

Jung Hoseok—terperosok ke sebuah wilayah di perairan yang disebut Hindia.

Kim Namjoon—terlempar ke sekitar lautan luas di daerah China Selatan.

Park Jimin—terbuang ke sebuah titik di sekitar hamparan perairan Karibia.

Jeon Jungkook—terhempas ke koordinat muka bumi yang bernama Mediterania.

Ketujuh malaikat tersebut _harus_ berendam di perairan suci tersebut untuk membersihkan noda-noda dalam jiwa mereka selama seribu tahun lamanya sebagai penebusan dosa.

.

 _Ritual Sakramen_

Setiap malaikat yang turun ke bumi dibekali dengan sebuah belati yang muncul di tangan, tepat ketika kaki mereka menyentuh permukaan bumi yang saat itu hanya berisi air suci.

Belati itu adalah benda khusus yang diperlukan dalam ritual penyucian jiwa para malaikat.

Seluruh malaikat diwajibkan untuk berendam dan menangisi dosa-dosa mereka selama seribu tahun di dunia.

Air mata para malaikat yang termanifestasi dalam butiran dosa pun mewarnai lautan yang pada awalnya bening menjadi biru.

Setelah seribu tahun para malaikat harus menusuk dada kirinya hingga menembus jantung dengan belati yang ada di tangan masing-masing.

Sebagai sebuah prosesi terakhir untuk menyempurnakan ritual penyucian jiwa.

Kemudian para malaikat itu akan lenyap menjadi butiran cahaya berkilauan dan muncul kembali menjadi sosok baru yang akan menghuni permukaan bumi.

Makhluk serupa manusia namun memiliki kemampuan _clairvoyance_ yang bernama _omini._

Namun apabila _masih_ ada omini yang terlahir dengan menggenggam belati miliknya maka ritual penyucian jiwa yang dilakukannya dianggap gagal.

Mereka yang gagal harus mengulangi lagi penyucian jiwanya selama seribu tahun untuk _menusuk ulang_ jantungnya untuk mendapatkan inkarnasi.

Apabila setelah berinkarnasi belatinya masih tetap menyertainya maka ia harus mengulangi prosesi suci selama seribu tahun tersebut sampai belati miliknya menghilang ketika ia menitis kembali sebagai omini.

.

.

.

 _Namun demikian ada malaikat yang berani bermain curang._

 _Malaikat yang belum genap seribu tahun menyelesaikan ritual sakramental tetapi telah pergi dari tempat penyucian jiwanya._

 _Malaikat yang dosa-dosanya akan tetap melekat di dalam inti tubuhnya yang kemudian mengubahnya menjadi makhluk jahat nan buruk rupa bernama iblis._

 _Iblis merupakan transformasi dari malaikat yang lancang memanipulasi dan mengganti jantungnya dengan buah terlarang untuk ditusuk oleh belati miliknya._

 _Belati tersebut kemudian ia buang ke sebuah tempat tersembunyi yang aman dari makhluk yang kelak menghuni bumi setelah Adam dan Eve diturunkan ke dunia._

 _Belati yang terbuang itu akan membentuk sebuah jurang di kawasan abisal lautan yang dikenal dengan nama palung._

 _Kedalaman palung tersebut tergantung pada banyaknya dosa yang telah dilakukan oleh malaikat yang berusaha memanipulasi proses ritual sakramennya._

.

.

.

 _Kim Taehyung adalah si malaikat curang itu._

Kepalang kabur sebelum waktunya tiba.

Hanya bertahan selama satu tahun dari seribu tahun masa penyucian jiwanya.

Dengan lancang ia mengambil buah terlarang sebagai penebus jantungnya.

Belatinya ia buang dan membentuk palung terdalam bernama Tubir Vitiaz.

Lalu ia terbang menuju tempat terpencil di sudut tersembunyi di Samudera Atlantik.

Sebuah tempat dengan tiga koordinat berbentuk segitiga yang mengelilinginya.

Sebuah titik di muka bumi yang dikenal dengan sejuta keanehannya.

Sebuah lokasi di mana keadaan medan gravitasinya adalah sebuah anomali.

Menyebabkan seluruh alat navigasi yang digunakan akan goncang dan bergerak abnormal.

Sebagai akibat dari kuatnya daya magnet beserta gravitasinya yang terbalik.

Sebuah wilayah di mana telaga keabadian yang airnya dipercaya dapat membuat siapa pun makhluk Tuhan yang meminumnya menjadi awet muda dan panjang umur.

Siapa pun yang meminum air tersebut untuk yang pertama kalinya maka ia akan memperoleh keabadian sampai saat bumi mendekati akhir riwayatnya.

Dan makhluk pertama yang meminum air tersebut tidak lain adalah sesosok mantan malaikat pembangkang yang bernama Kim Taehyung.

Sehingga paras rupawan khas malaikatnya tetap terjaga meskipun statusnya kini berbeda.

Bukan lagi sesosok malaikat yang dimuliakan melainkan iblis yang terlaknat.

.

.

.

Taehyung tetap tidak rela apabila Adam dan Eve hidup bahagia di surga.

Sementara ia beserta keenam saudaranya harus hidup terlunta-lunta di dunia.

Oleh karena itu Taehyung selalu berusaha untuk naik ke atas langit.

Menggunakan kedua sayapnya yang kini berwarna sekelam arang.

Menembus batas cakrawala melintasi tingginya angkasa untuk menuju surga-Nya.

Namun sebelum ia mampu melewati langit kedua, sambaran petir selalu menghujami tubuhnya.

Membuatnya lagi-lagi terjatuh ke dunia dan gagal menyelesaikan misinya untuk menggoda Adam dan Eve agar _ikut_ terjun ke dunia.

.

Namun Taehyung tidak pernah kehabisan akal.

Azazel merupakan makhluk yang terkenal paling cerdas di antara penghuni surga lainnya.

Ia pantang menyerah dan selalu memiliki seribu satu cara untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Termasuk untuk menjerumuskan Adam dan Eve agar terusir dari surga dan menjadi makhluk fana di dunia.

Suatu hari Taehyung pun berhasil memetik buah dari seluruh kerja kerasnya.

Pada tahun ketiga ratus tiga puluh tiga ketika ia bertemu dengan ular di hutan Vesuvia.

Tepatnya di langit pertama, tempat di mana hewan-hewan beracun dan berbisa berada.

Ia menyelinap ke surga ketujuh dengan berubah wujud menjadi sebuah mustika hijau agar dapat ditelan oleh sang ular sehingga keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh para malaikat.

Ular tersebut kemudian merangkak naik melalui sulur sebuah pohon raksasa yang akarnya berada di langit pertama sementara puncaknya mencapai langit ketujuh.

Pohon tersebut memiliki buah berbentuk hati yang berwarna sepekat darah.

Pohon buah terlarang—apel merah—yang pernah disajikan olehnya kepada keenam saudaranya sehari sebelum mereka semua diturunkan ke dunia.

Ribuan muslihat dan tipu dayanya selalu ia kerahkan kepada pasangan Adam dan Eve agar keduanya mau mendekati pohon buah terlarang meskipun berulang kali ia gagal.

Taehyung tetap saja kembali menggoda, kembali merayu, dan kembali bermulut manis.

Sehingga setelah percobaannya yang keenam ratus enam puluh enam, ia pun berhasil menggoda Adam dan Eve untuk memakan buah tersebut sehingga keduanya akhirnya mau tidak mau harus turun ke dunia.

Bertepatan dengan seribu tahun selesainya ritual penyucian jiwa masing-masing malaikat.

.

.

.

Di antara ketujuh malaikat tersebut, terhitung tiga yang gagal melakukan ritual penyucian jiwa.

Kim Taehyung yang sejak awal memang tidak mau bertaubat untuk membersihkan dosa-dosanya.

Kim Namjoon yang berhenti pada tahun kelima ratus lima puluh lima akibat hasutan Taehyung dengan iming-iming air keabadian.

Jeon Jungkook yang berhenti tepat beberapa jam sebelum genap seribu tahun karena tidak mau terlahir kembali menjadi sosok omini yang _dianggapnya_ lemah.

Dan tentu saja berkat tipu daya licik dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang menjanjikan Jungkook sebuah aliansi mutualisme.

Ketiga sosok tersebut akhirnya menjadi tiga iblis terkuat yang pernah ada di muka bumi.

Kim Namjoon menguasai lautan sementara Jeon Jungkook berdaulat di atas daratan.

Kim Taehyung?

Sebagai pemimpinnya dia menguasai keseluruhan elemen; baik di daratan, di lautan, maupun di angkasa.

.

.

 _Bagaimana nasib malaikat langit pertama hingga kelima?_

Setelah seribu tahun lamanya mereka menyucikan dirinya di tengah lautan, tubuh mereka melebur dan berubah menjadi perkakas isi bumi.

Malaikat langit kelima berubah menjadi gunung-gunung besar yang kukuh untuk memancang bumi agar tidak goyah.

Malaikat langit keempat berubah menjadi pohon-pohon besar yang berguna untuk menaungi bumi dari panas matahari.

Malaikat langit ketiga berubah menjadi tumbuh-tumbuhan yang menghasilkan bunga dan buah-buahan.

Malaikat langit kedua berubah menjadi tanaman yang berfungsi sebagai hamparan yang melingkupi permukaan bumi.

Dan malaikat langit pertama berubah menjadi tanah, bebatuan, pasir, beserta debu-debu; sebagai pijakan sekaligus pemisah antara perairan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu seluruh jenis hewan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan berasal dari perairan.

Pencipataan mereka berasal dari keringat para malaikat yang berendam di tengah lautan.

Setelah seribu tahun dan daratan mulai terbentuk, sebagian dari binatang-binatang tersebut merangkak keluar dari perairan dan memulai hidup barunya di atas daratan.

Sebagai kawan untuk menemani Adam dan Eve yang terpisah begitu jauh satu sama lainnya sebelum dipertemukan kembali di kemudian hari.

Itulah asal-usul bagaimana bumi dengan segala isinya terbentuk menjadi tempat tinggal anak cucu Adam di dunia.

.

.

.

Jimin mengulangi penyucian jiwanya sebanyak tujuh kali yang artinya ia menghabiskan waktu selama tujuh ribu tahun atau setara dengan tujuh milenium.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jimin melakukan prosesi penyucian jiwanya berulang-ulang.

Semua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena sesosok malaikat yang telah berubah menjadi iblis bersayap merah yang langsung menghampirinya ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan seribu tahun ritual sakramennya.

Tepat ketika Jimin baru saja akan menancapkan belati suci ke dalam jantungnya.

"Hentikan!" suara Jungkook menggema ke seluruh penjuru wilayah perairan Karibia.

Jimin terbelalak ketika netra kelamnya menangkap sosok menyeramkan yang berada tepat beberapa langkah di depannya.

Tubuh dan wajah itu tidak lagi memancarkan keindahan khas makhluk surgawi yang mulia.

Tubuh besar yang kekar dengan kulit semerah bara api disertai otot dan urat yang tampak berdenyut-denyut di seluruh permukaannya.

Makhluk itu memiliki sebuah ekor di pangkal tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Ekornya kira-kira setengah tubuh berdirinya dengan ujung lancip berbentuk segitiga.

Kuku-kukunya panjang, mengkilat, dan tampak tajam seperti belati yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Parasnya buruk rupa.

Di atas keningnya terdapat dua tanduk panjang menyerupai tanduk domba yang lancip di ujung-ujungnya.

Seluruh permukaan wajah merahnya dipenuhi oleh keriput yang menggelambir.

Hidungnya besar, bengkok, dengan sebuah kutil besar di bagian ujungnya.

Giginya hitam bergerigi dengan dua taring panjang yang seolah siap mencabik mangsanya.

Kedua bola matanya merah membara dan kedua lubang hidungnya menguarkan asap panas yang berwarna keabuan.

"Jimin, ikutlah denganku. Bersamaku kita akan hidup abadi di dunia ini," rayunya.

Tangan merahnya dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya terjulur ke arah sosok mungil yang nyaris menyelesaikan ritual sakramentalnya.

Seolah terhipnotis, Jimin pun bergerak menuju sosok iblis yang tengah melayang tepat di atas permukaan air tersebut.

Obsidian kelamnya tampak kosong dan kedua manik kembarnya terlihat begitu redup.

"Bagus sekali.. Malaikat mungilku yang manis.." kedua sayapnya mengepak antusias, tanda bahwa sang empu tengah bersorak riang dalam hatinya.

Dan ketika Jimin siap meraih tangan besar itu, secara tak dinyana ia malah menggoreskan belatinya hingga melukai telapak tangan sang iblis.

 _CRAAASSHHH!_

Membuat makhluk buruk rupa itu mengerang kesakitan akibat kulitnya terkoyak, sehingga darahnya yang berwarna hijau kehitaman pun menetes dan menodai perairan di bawahnya.

Setelah itu Jimin segera menusukkan belatinya ke dada kirinya dalam-dalam.

Ia pun berangsur-angsur meluruh menjadi butiran kristal bening yang akhirnya menguap dan menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Selamat tinggal, Jungkook..." ucapnya ketika tinggal kepalanya yang tersisa.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!" teriakan iblis Jungkook terdengar menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru bumi.

Membuat langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah mendadak berubah kelam dan dipenuhi gumpalan awan hitam yang berkumpul di atas kepala sang iblis.

Beberapa saat kemudian terjadilah badai hujan beserta petir yang menyambar-nyambar di sekitar wilayah lautan Karibia.

.

.

.

"Kau mendengar itu Namjoon?" sang Azazel tengah membelai sayap hitamnya yang berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya sang surya.

"Cih, bahkan seluruh penduduk langit pun bisa mendengar teriakan bodohnya itu!" decih Namjoon—mantan malaikat yang kini telah beralih menjadi iblis penguasa lautan bernama Leviathan.

" _Well,_ tapi aku membutuhkan si bodoh itu untuk melengkapi aliansi ini," sahut Taehyung yang masih sibuk mengagumi keindahan bulu-bulu hitam yang membentuk kedua sayap gagahnya.

"Tentu saja _kau_ butuh. Bermuda tidak akan pernah menjadi segitiga utuh apabila dia tidak ikut bergabung bersama kita," Namjoon mengamini kata-kata mantan pemimpin malaikat sayap kiri tersebut.

"Dia akan kujadikan wakilku di daratan. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Taehyung menyeringai, menantikan reaksi yang akan disuguhkan oleh sang Leviathan.

"Selama wilayahnya tidak lebih luas dari milikku, aku tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan," ujar Namjoon dengan jawabannya diplomatisnya.

"Tenang saja. Lautan akan selalu lebih luas dari daratan!" seru Taehyung bersamaan dengan kedua sayapnya membentang luas di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Aku tahu. Hm, kurasa Jungkook belum menyadari perubahan tubuh dan wajahnya. _Well,_ cinta membutakannya. Ia bahkan langsung ke Karibia setelah sebelumnya kausuruh menenggak air keabadian itu," menunjuk botol kristal merah berbentuk diamond di samping Taehyung.

"Itulah Jungkook. Sejak dulu kedua netranya tak pernah bisa lepas dari si mungil. Seandainya ia merayu Jimin dengan wajah tampannya, kemungkinan besar Jimin akan tergoda. Tapi—"

"Dia terlalu terburu-buru sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berubah menjadi sesosok iblis buruk rupa yang menyeramkan. Benar begitu?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah salah, Namjoonku..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan keduanya pun terbahak dengan manik semerah darah yang tampak begitu menyeramkan.

" _Jeon Jungkook, Welcome to the ally..."_

Ketika sosok iblis merah dengan lelehan api di sekujur tubuhnya muncul di gerbang ketiga wilayah Segitiga Bermuda.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3: STIGMA (Extended Version 28 Januari 2017)**

 **END**

 **26 Januari 2017**

 _Clairvoyance:_

Kemampuan untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang sesuatu secara langsung tanpa melalui indera. Untuk menerima informasi secara lamgsung dari objek atau kejadian, baik di masa lalu, saat ini, maupun masa depan tanpa adanya pikiran orang lain tentang hal tersebut.

 _Omini:_

Sebenernya istilah ini aku pake karena aku sering liat huruf OMN yang ada di prologue HYYH, MV Run, sama BTS NOW in Chicago (Dan mungkin di beberapa MV atau teaser lainnya tapi aku nggak/belum notice).

.

.

 _ **Penjelasan:**_

1000-1=999 (Artinya dari 1000 tahun ritual, Tae hanya menyelesaikan satu tahun pertamanya).

999-333=666 (Artinya setelah percobaan selama 333 tahun, Taehyung berhasil naik ke langit pertama dan lolos dari sambaran petir para malaikat sayap kanan).

666-666=0 (Nah, 666 kali percobaan menggoda Adam dan Eve itu ceritanya sehari sekali. Artinya 666 hari di surga. Asumsinya dalam cerita ini, 666 hari di surga=666 tahun di bumi)

Terus nanti seiring berjalannya waktu, satu hari di surga udah nggak satu tahun lagi di bumi tapi naik terus digitnya sampai akhirnya satu hari di surga sama dengan seribu tahun di bumi.

.

.

 **PREVIEW**

CHAPTER 4: FIRST LOVE

.

.

" _Selamat bertemu kembali, Park Jimin?"_

" _Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"_

" _Siapa aku? Hm, bukan siapa-siapa."_

" _Apa aku mengenalmu?"_

" _Dulu kau sangat mengenalku. Tapi itu dulu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya."_

" _Maafkan aku, tapi aku sungguh tidak mengenalmu."_

" _Begitu ya? Apa berubah menjadi makhluk serupa manusia membuatmu melupakan segalanya?"_

" _Apa maksudku? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."_

" _Bukan apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Omong-omong, mau minum teh bersama?"_

" _Maaf, tapi aku tidak menerima ajakan orang yang tidak kukenal."_

" _Kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan, namaku Jeon Jungkook."_

.

.

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST**

 **VIEWERS:** 238+191+21= **450** (26-28 Januari 2017, 05:10 PM)

 **REVIEW DONK SAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Arvhy| ChocoKim Cullinan| Rhea|Shienya| jikookcutiepie| esazame| sugantea| whalme160700| ruru pokpak| Gummysmiled| Elfellah591| auliaMRQ| Perahu Basah| 94shidae| Yuuki Asuna41| hoaxshi| Dekon927| ParkMitsuki| iPSyuu| PikaaChuu| cutejimin| ChimSza95| annisadamayanti54| Guest1| karenstevanny| KookieL| Ammiguns| keiaris| athensvt| 94shidae| JiKookUkeJimin| Rnr49| haowennaise| vmin line| Tae-V| ekayuni018| swaggiepigg| prasasti| Cokelatnyachim| borninoctober| Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun| sugaring21| mintakastar| Karura Ryu Hyuuga| kumiko Ve| 9 duolC| harunanaserai| JiminVivi| joonmily| LeeEunKi| JinYesung| KEROROHG| nabits0613| Phia| Chris Tyan97| benene| ara'seo| jeon rissa| Park Min Mi| LOVE| avis alvi| monniemonnie| amanda|**


End file.
